The Next Ultimate Enemy
by ghostanimal
Summary: Once again, Clockwork steps into Danny's life again to prevent an even more horrifying future brought on by a powerful enemy. But the enemy isn't Danny mind you. It's Danielle. DannyxSam, DanixTucker. A loose parody of The Ultimate Enemy. Rated for character death and violence. Contains ghost OCs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Come on. If Danny gets one, why not Danielle? This chapter is slow, but it speeds up in the next one.**

* * *

Dani stared in awe at the large selection of food the school's snack stand provided. Yes, school snack. Currently the halfa clone was at a Casper High football game against some other school she didn't really know. Or care. What she did care about was the aching hunger that was gnawing at her stomach. She hadn't eaten in three days.

"Miss, if you're not gonna buy anything, you need to step aside so that other people can order," a teen boy informed her.

Dani blushed and moved out of the way, letting a Latina with long black hair accompanied by a blonde in orange and white pass her to the front of the line. She stared in envy as the girls bought a pretzel and a hotdog, along with two drinks. Both complained about how they were going to regret it as they bought it and walked away, that it would ruin their figure as they walked away.

'_I don't care if it'd ruin my figure. I'm just starving,'_ she thought to herself as they continued to complain. _'I mean, if you're gonna complain about it, don't buy it. Geeze.'_

"Danielle? What are you doing here?" a voice asked in surprise.

"Valerie?" she replied with equal surprise as she turned to the Huntress. Only she wasn't wearing her suit, but her every day outfit. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here," Valerie told her, smiling down at the young girl, but instantly cringed a bit. She could tell that Dani was much skinner and looked a bit paler, more sick. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dani lied. Her stomach disagreed with a loud grumble. Valerie smiled as the halfa blushed, looking at her feet.

"Come on. I'll buy you a pretzel," Valerie said, offering her hand. Dani smiled, but shyly took it as Valerie led her to the back of the line. "So what have you been up to?"

"Mostly traveling," she replied honestly.

"No home?" Valerie asked, raising an eyebrow. Dani shook her head. "Oh. I'm sorry. Don't you live with Phantom?"

"I can't live with him," Dani said a bit softly.

"Why not?"

"I just can't…it's complicated," she attempted to explain. Valerie noticed her shift uncomfortably, but decided not to bring it up, deciding to just let it go. Not that she would have had time to bring it up anyway, seeing as how they reached the front of the line.

"Two pretzels and a Coke please," she told the teen boy that shooed Dani earlier. He nodded. "Want something to drink, Danielle?"

"Sprite," she told the teen boy, who nodded and grabbed the bottles of soda before putting it on the table. He handed over the pretzels.

"Careful. They're hot," he stated as Valerie paid for it. Dani grabbed a pretzel and the bottle of Sprite as Valerie grabbed her stuff and followed Dani off to the side.

"Thanks," Dani told her, taking a bite.

"No problem," Valerie replied with a smile as they headed to the bleachers. They sat down in a more secluded seat somewhat high up.

"Is your boyfriend playing or something?" Dani asked, staring at the sweaty teen boys tackle each other over a stupid ball.

"No, no. I'm single," she replied a bit quickly. "It's the Homecoming Game, so I figured why not."

Dani nodded understandingly as she quickly finished off her pretzel. She looked at Valerie's pretzel, which she had only taken two bites out of. Valerie laughed at the younger halfa and handed her the remaining of her pretzel. Dani blushed, but accepted it and quickly finished it off.

"When was the last time you ate?" Valerie asked, looking at her in amazement. What Valerie didn't know was that Dani inherited a teen boy's endless hunger. Not to mention her last meal really was three days ago.

"Three days," she replied. Valerie winced as Dani gulped down her soda. When she finished, Valerie handed Dani her own, unopened soda. Dani accepted it with a thanks and gulped it down. "Who's winning?"

"I honestly don't know," Valerie confessed. "I don't know anything about football."

Dani giggled.

"Me neither. Wanna go fly around?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Dani and Valerie ended up beating up Technus and the Box Ghost. Of course, Phantom came around to help, but Dani and Valerie were pretty much already done. As usual, Valerie pointed her ecto-gun at Phantom, but one look at Dani's glowing green eyes as they began to tear up was enough to make her sigh and let him go.

Valerie hated to admit it, but she enjoyed Dani's company. She was a lot of fun and adorable, like the little sister she never had.

"Look! It's empty!" Dani exclaimed, pointing to the playground.

"It's because it's dark out, Dani," Valerie told her with a small smile.

"Let's go!" the halfa yelled, flying down to the playground. Valerie followed her down, taking her suit off before sitting on one of the swings.

"So why did you come back to Amity?" the huntress asked.

"Came to visit Danny," she replied honestly as she pushed a merry go round. She pushed it as fast as she could before hopping on.

It was true. Dani needed Danny's help in any way possible. She was tired of traveling, tired of stealing. She wanted a family now. Somebody there to tuck her into a nice warm bed, maybe in her own room or a room shared with a sister. Dani was tired of going hungry or stealing snack-food items. She was ready to be called down for dinner and eat with a family at a dinner table rather than in an alley by herself. Or worse, with mice and rats.

No, Dani was ready for a real home. Not just any home. She wanted to live with Danny and his family. After all, Danny was pretty much, in a sense, her father even though she viewed him as a big brother. He took care of her when nobody else would. Surely he wouldn't just turn her away.

"Cool. Then where you headed?" Valerie asked as she watched the young halfa as she transformed into her human form, still spinning in circles.

"Actually, I'm trying to see if I can find a permanent home here. I'm done traveling for now," she replied, getting a tad dizzy from all the spinning.

"You need some place to stay tonight? My dad works the night shift, so you can probably crash at my apartment for tonight," Valerie offered.

"Sure!" Dani said cheerfully, struggling to keep her sight on Valerie. The world was just a big blur as she spun around and around. She wobbly stood and jumped into the air, turning into Dani Phantom. "Race ya!"

"Hey! No fair! You have a head start!" she protested as she changed into her gear and flying off after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

******Dani DOESN'T know who Dan is and Danny kinds of understands what happening, but not completely.**

* * *

"You cheated," Valerie repeated herself when she found Dani innocently sitting on her bed in her human mode.

"You're just jealous cause I'm faster," Dani giggled. Valerie wasn't mad. Even if she was, how could she be mad at Dani? Valerie instead smiled, deactivating her suit before opening her closet to find Dani something to change into.

"Is that your homecoming dress?" Dani asked, nodding towards the dress hanging on the back of the closet door.

"Yeah. Paid for it myself with my own money," Valerie told her proudly. Dani smiled. It was a basic orange spaghetti-strapped dress that reached the knees with touches of yellow.

"It's really pretty," she told her truthfully as she looked at it a little closer.

"Thanks. I'm hoping it'll last for all of the school dances," she replied. "And hopefully even next year's homecoming. Money's a bit tight, you know?"

"Maybe if you change it up with some accessories or something, it'll look like a new dress each time," Dani suggested.

"That's a good idea," Valerie admitted.

"Do you have a date?" Dani asked, remembering hearing some girls go crazy, talking about homecoming a while ago. She ended up listening to the conversation, thus learning all about homecoming.

"Well, no," Valerie sighed, grabbing an old t-shirt and shorts. "But I'm going with some friends, so it shouldn't be that bad. Here." Valerie handed her the t-shirt and shorts, which Dani accepted. "They're a little small for me, so you can even keep them if you'd like. There's a bathroom down the hall."

Dani smiled and walked out. As she headed to the bathroom, her ghost sense went off and she heard something.

* * *

"Time out."

Clockwork frowned slightly as he watched the halfa girl down the hallway, her back to him before letting a gentle smile grace his expression. She was just like Dani, from her ghost powers to the future that would await her. He let himself smile a little longer at the memories before turning serious. Holding his time staff in the air, he summoned a young ghost who looked no older than ten.

She appeared to be sleeping, long black hair that flowed to her wait covering one eye. Her skin was a light green, and she was dressed in a dark green t-shirt and lighter green pants. When Clockwork put the time medallion on her, she woke up, blinking with bright red eyes as she stared curiously at the world she had been placed in.

"Where am I?" she asked, taking notice of the wise old ghost.

"Amity Park, my child," he told her gently. The girl looked at Dani.

"It's...It's Dani," she whispered to Clockwork in a hushed and fearful tone. "But she looks so much younger."

"This is Amity Park, before you were born," he told her.

"Is this before...before everything happened?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Yes it is," he told her, smiling kindly. "You know, you are a smart young lady. Why don't you show her what your father has been teaching you?"

"Okay," she replied, smiling back.

"Time in," Clockwork said as he disappeared.

* * *

The ghost's eyes widened when the halfa girl took immediate notice of her. She backed up slightly when Dani went ghost and shot an ecto-blast at her.

_I thought he meant talk to her!_ she thought, panicking slightly. Instead of showing her fear, she raised her hand toward an electrical socket. Some electricity shot to her hand, building up. She shot it at Dani, the blast resembling a lightning bolt.

Dani immediately dodged, but it grazed her arm. She looked at the small wound, which had flickers of electricity around it for a moment before it died. She looked up at the girl before she was shot at again. Even though she went intangible, it still hit her.

_Crap!_ Dani thought in panic as Valerie came into the hallway.

"What the-?" was all she got up before she was shot at by the young ghost.

Thankfully, Valerie dodged, moving back into her bedroom. She emerged seconds later in her huntress suit.

"Valerie! Don't! Even when intangible she can still hit me!" Dani yelled at her as she began to float, putting up a shield. The blast destroyed the shield. "It's dangerous!"

"I'll be fine!" Valerie insisted, shooting at the younger ghost. She took the energy and used it to shoot at Dani. Dani dodged completely this time before phasing through the roof.

The ghost followed pursuit, and Valerie jumped out her window, summoning her hoverboard. Dani glanced behind her before a shooting pain shot down her back as she was hit with the lightening.

She saw Danny come up and shoot at the ghost girl, hitting her successfully. The young ghost skid across the roof before standing up. She jumped into the air, floating before him.

"I, Nicole Technus, am daughter of Nicolai and Desiree Technus!" she blabbed. "I come from the future with the help of some weirdo ghost that looked like my grandpa's living room clock that he got from some yard sale when he was alive! I, with my amazing powers of electricity and wish-granting, even though I could still use the practice but my daddy says I'm getting really good! Mommy doesn't really teach me much because there's not really much to learn about when it comes to granting wishes. Well there is imagination, but my mommy says I have too much of that. She says I get it from my daddy. What was I talking about? Oh yeah! I was sent to rid the world of the feared enemy of the future!" She suddenly gasped as the three teens stared at her. She covered her mouth, flushing red. "Oops."

"Like father, like daughter," Danny taunted at he sent another blast at her. She captured the energy and sent it back. "I thought the future was safe, that I took care of Dan."

Valerie gave Dani a confused look at the mentioning of Dan. Dani shrugged her shoulders.

"Not you!" Nicole scowled. She pointed at Dani, at the same time sending electricity towards her, which she managed to dodge. "Her!"

"Me?" Dani squeaked out, pointing to herself. The girl nodded before flying towards her, body slamming her. Dani flew backwards, towards FentonWorks.

Dani's heart raced as she turned intangible and ended up slamming into the lab floor. Luck was on her side today, for the Fenton adults were not in there. There was pain shooting down her back again as she noticed the fact that she had slammed into a table full of experiments. She paid no real attention to it, phasing up through the roof to join the fight again.

She should have paid attention. Maybe then she would have noticed the ecto-gun that fell onto the heater.

* * *

The second she came up, Danny had punched the ghost in the jaw, causing her to go upside down momentarily. Before Danny could pick it up, Valerie snatched it up. He saw it though.

_Clockwork,_ he thought, his eyes narrowing.

Before Valerie could shoot, he flew off. He flew into FentonWorks and into the Ghost Zone. He needed some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Dani flew up next to Valerie. Valerie quickly tucked the necklace into her pocket before Dani could notice.

"Where's Danny?" Dani asked.

"Flew off," Valerie said, shrugging her shoulder. Dani just nodded. "What's on your back?"

Dani awkwardly reached to take it off. Valerie laughed and took off a file that was stuck to her back with some sticky ectoplasm glancing at it.

"It's a file from FentonWorks," she said, opening it. "It's a new theory they're working on."

"We shouldn't invade their privacy," Dani said, putting her hand on the page, preventing Valerie from reading it. Valerie looked up at her, about to protest before sighing.

"You're right," she said, sounding disappointed. She handed it to Dani, not looking at the halfa. "Go put it back."

Dani took the file and phased into the FentonWorks lab. She put it back on the table before staring at it. Curiosity got the best of her, and she grabbed it. She opened it, and she gasped after reading the first paragraph.

She didn't get any further, for the door knob turned. Quickly, she turned invisible a little bit after the door was opened. She hoped that they didn't see her, even though they clearly did.

"Danny Phantom was sneaking around in our lab!" Jack cried out.

"Jack, that was a girl. Probably his little sister. How dare he use her for his dirty work!" Maddie said with a small frown. Dani jumped and flew through into the kitchen. She wished she had a backpack or something to put the file in so that Valerie wouldn't notice. She instead shoved it into her boot, wrapping it around her leg.

"That took you a while," Valerie stated suspiciously when Dani came out.

"They caught me," she replied.

"You okay?" the elder asked, immediately becoming concerned.

"Yeah, they didn't have time to shoot," Dani smiled. Valerie returned it, and she began to fly back into her apartment. Dani glanced at her leg before following.

* * *

Danny went up to Clockwork's lair, only to notice the door shut. Something was up, Clockwork's door was _always_ open. Taking a closer look, he noticed folded pieces of paper taped to the door with several names written on them. One had Danny Phantom scrawled on it, so he took it off, opening the letter.

_Danny,_

_I'm gone for the day. Don't worry about Danielle. She's your clone, she is simply going through what you're went through last year. _

_Sincerely,_

_Clockwork_

Danny growled and crumbled the note up in frustration.

* * *

Valerie woke up the next morning feeling pretty good. She stretched before slipping out of bed. Upon entering the main room, she noticed the halfa in her human mode, reading on the couch a certain file.

"You still have that!" she yelled accusingly. Dani turned, giving a guilty smile.

"They caught me, I didn't have time to put it back," she lied, continuing to read. Valerie went to the kitchen area and poured herself some cereal.

"So what does it say?"

"It's basically their new theory of-"

Dani was interrupted by her ghost sense and Valerie's ghost tracker beeping. They glanced at each other before Dani turned into her ghost mode, and Valerie switched into her suit. Dani flew through the wall as Valerie went out the window.

There was a ghost blasting the city below it. Dani and Val shot an ecto-blast and ecto-gun at her, causing her go back a little bit. The ghost girl didn't look that old at all no older than Dani herself, but she seemed powerful. She had a black ponytail that was on fire that contrasted her white skin. Vampire teeth were bared at them, green eyes glowing furiously and dressed in black and blue. The ecto-blasts she was sending the two were blue.

Valerie sent another shot at the girl, who dodged it and pulled a keytar from her back. The girl played a note, hitting Dani and causing her to fly backwards and hit Valerie. Dani slumped, sitting on the front of the hoverboard as Valerie shot at her again with her ecto-gun. Another key was blade, and a dome encircled her.

"Who are you?" Dani yelled. The girl smirked, but she did not reply, instead playing another note. Valerie dodged it, and Dani steadied herself before blasting her. The girl was thrown back some, and Valerie used the chance to hit her with a bazooka, which sent her hurtling towards the earth.

Valerie, with Dani still on the hoverboard, zoomed to the ground to find the ghost, to their surprise, crying. She was sitting down, her knees to her chest and tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Glancing up at the two, they notice that her arm was bleeding heavily. The girl pointed to Dani as she spoke.

"To add to all your harm, you hurt my arm!" she claimed. She grabbed the necklace resting on her chest and ripped it off.

"Wait!" Dani yelled, grabbing her arm before she completely threw it off.

"Dani!" Valerie yelled, barely grasping the half-ghost's foot before they were teleported away.

They landed on their bottoms in a strange room, filled with clocks and the soft sound of _tick tock, tick tock_. The ghost had moved away from them, clutching her arm tightly to stop the ectoplasm from gushing out.

Valerie stood and noticed a row of necklaces hanging up. She pulled out the one that she had put in her pocket, and held it up next to the others.

"So this is what those ghosts were wearing," she thought aloud. She glanced at it before putting it around her neck. "It's kind of cool-looking.

"Val! Check this out!" Dani cried out, pointing towards what looked like a monitor in a clock. Valerie walked over to watch it with her. There was a woman in black and white. She was standing in front of a bunch of GIW and the military as it began to surround her. The woman grinned before letting a eardrum-shattering wail, easily blowing them all away as if they were leaves in the wind. "It's that so cool!?

Valerie gave her a Look.

"It if wasn't being used for evil?" Dani finished. Valerie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on Val. You have to admit that's a pretty cool power."

"It is kind of cool," she slowly admitted, but before she could comment more on it, they were distracted by the ghost's cries.

"I would give my very last dime to return home to my own time!" she wailed. This time, she was pleading to a floating ghost that _did_ look a lot like a giant clock.

"Come here, child," he told her gently. She shifted closer to him, and he comfortingly patted her back. "You served your purpose well. Now," the ghost lifted a staff, and a portal appeared. "return home to your mother and father. Dinner's ready."

The ghost hugged him briefly before jumping in. The portal disappeared, and the ghost turned to face Valerie, who was ready with a gun, and a stunned Dani.

"Where are we?" Valerie demanded to know, charging up the ecto-gun, finger on the trigger. "Who are you?"

"You normally shoot before asking questions Valerie," he told her, sounding a little happy as a smile tugged at his lips. "I'm glad you're improving. You are also in my lair."

"Why are we here?" Dani wanted to know. "Who are you? How do you know Valerie?"

"I am Clockwork, master of time," he replied, turning into an old man. "You followed little MelodyWriter here. As for Valerie…I know everybody. Especially you Danielle." At Dani's surprised look, he continued. "As master of time, I have to prevent that," he pointed to the monitor with the ghost girl taking out the military and GIW for the second time. "from happening."

"What happened?" Valerie asked curiously, watching the screen again.

"That woman is you, Danielle. You become evil, but it's my job to stop it," Clockwork half-ignored Valerie's question as his time staff turned into a scythe.

He swung at Dani, who jumped and dodge. Valerie grabbed her hand and pulled her away from another swing.

"You're NOT going to hurt Dani!" Valerie yelled at him. She glanced at Dani. "We gotta get out of here.

"How do we get out?" Dani asked. Valerie paused. She didn't know.

"There isn't a way out," Clockwork lied. Truth is, he sealed off the doors.

"There is a way!" Valerie snapped. "There's always a way!"

"So where's the way? Dani asked sarcastically.

Valerie silenced her with a glare. She put her hand through the monitor before she pulled Dani with her.

The portal immediately closed afterwards.

"Well, there's no going back," Valerie sighed. She looked at Dani, who was too shocked to comment. She looked around the world, and she became speechless as well.

The place was in complete and total ruin.

Buildings laid in pieces, trash was everywhere, the smell of corpses was strongly present, and most disturbing of all, there seemed to be not one living soul anywhere.

"What is this place?" Valerie whispered to Dani. "Is this some part of the Ghost Zone?"

"I...I think it's Amity Park," Dani spoke in a hushed tone. "Only...destroyed."

Dani walked forwards a little bit and picked up a part of a building. Looking forward, she saw a destroyed Nasty Burger 2. With no warning a net shot out of the Nasty Burger and entangled Dani, making her scream in surprise.

"DANI!" Valerie shrieked. She ran to help, but almost immediately, a group of GIW agents had surrounded them, held Valerie back and had their guns pointed at Dani.

"What's going on?" Dani screamed, beginning to panic as she struggled.

"Let her go!" Valerie yelled, struggling against two GIW's holds.

"No!" a woman snapped sharply, looking at Valerie. Valerie stopped struggling and gasped at the woman, doing a double-take. The violet eyes, the purple lipstick short hair mostly covered by the helmet, and her GIW outfit looked more gothic than everybody else's uniform. Sam! "We can't allow her to live. We can't let this happen! I've had two chances in my life to destroy her, and I will not let a third chance escape me. Agents! Prepare for execution!"

The guns began to charge up, but before any of them could destroy Dani, something blasted them away.

* * *

**In case you were wondering, MelodyWriter is the daughter of the Ghostwriter and Ember. Yeah, she and Skulker finally broke it up because he paid more attention to hunting Danny than to her. What? I think it's a cute couple. Ghostwriter and her could write songs and books together.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Sorry it took forever to update -cough likethreeyears cough-. Hopefully it turns out okay. I also edited the past chapters, and I must also warn you: This future is a bit more bloody and killy.**

* * *

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Sam yelled, trying to keep the panic from her voice. Multiple GIW agents immediately obeyed her, hopping into cars or running for their lives. Valerie fell to her knees as she watched them run. "IT'S NOT WORTH IT! SHE'S TOO POWERFUL. FALL BACK,_ I REPEAT_, **_FALL BACK!_**"

Sam turned to follow her comrades, but she suddenly stopped. Valerie saw a hole in her stomach from an ecto-blast. Almost dramatically, Sam tipped forward and fell on the ground. Valerie was tempted to rush to her aid, but she noticed Sam's form was still, and she knew that she was dead. If not, she was very close. Instead, she rushed to the net and cut it open. She grabbed Dani's hand, dragging them under a fallen billboard sign that was propped up so that they could crawl under it.

A pair of black boots menacingly walked past them and over to Sam's body.

"Ah, Sam. I used to actually like you," the voice said. Dani held in a scream of horror when Sam suddenly gasped for breath.

"You're a monster," Sam's weak voice gasped at her. Valerie grabbed onto Dani, pulling her close.

"I know. Say hello to your hubby for me," the voice said smugly, preparing an ectoblast. Dani hid her face, but Valerie watching, biting her lip as it was fired. Valerie felt sick to her stomach at the sight of Sam's blood beginning to stain the rubble and mix with the dirt. "This ring would go nicely with my other one."

Valerie crawled a little further out to see what the mystery person looked like.

_It was an older Dani._

The halfa had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her hair was in a long braid, nearly reaching her waist. She had a pure black crop top shirt that reached to her wrists with short, fingerless white gloves. She had black skinny jeans and black combat boots, a white belt on her waist with a PDA attached to it. On her shirt was a DP emblem, and she had the Crown of Fire on her head, the Ring of Rage on her ring finger next to a gold one on her middle. When she turned around, Valerie noticed that she did not have her innocent green eyes but the blood red eyes of a monster.

Valerie scooted back under the rubble, and she saw the boots walk away. Suddenly, the billboard was lifted up, exposing them.

"RUN!" Valerie yelled. Dani and her scrambled to their feet as they began to run away.

Ectoplasmic goo trapped their feet, causing them to fall toward. The goo kept their feet stuck to the street, and the older version of Dani stood before them. Valerie glanced at her more, but Dani examined her closely to really take in her appearance. Valerie let her gaze fall on the Ring of Rage.

"Admiring my treasures?" she bragged. "This symbol," she gestured to her chest, "came from Danny Phantom's suit. I cut it out before well...that's a secret now." Now that Valerie took a closer look, she noticed that the white stitching around the DP to keep it attached chest. "This PDA?" She patted the PDA lovingly. "It's Tucker's. Since I loved him, I made his death quick. These lovelies?" Dani pointed to the ring and the crown. "Vlad Masters had them. He was a fighter, that one, but he was no match for me. I left him to die on the lab floor. He was actually the first one to go. And this recent beauty?" She pointed to the middle ring. "You missed out, Valerie. Fenton almost gave this to you, but since you rejected him, it became Sam's treasure. But now it's mine."

Dani had went from normal to pale to becoming teary-eyed.

"What did you do to Danny Fenton?" Valerie demanded to know. Dani burst into laughter, making Valerie shiver fearfully. "TELL ME!"

"You dare threaten me?" the older Dani growled, charging up a red ecto-blast.

"Danielle," a voice said coolly to her.

"YOU! Dani snarled, turning, both fists glowing to see an older version of Tucker. Valerie flushed as one of her first thoughts was to how handsome he grew up to be. "I thought I killed you!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Dani. The Foleys are survivors," he said, smiling gently. He held up his hands, which held an ecto-gun. "I just want to talk."

"Well, I don't," Dani replied, preparing to fire.

"Dani, please," Tucker begged, slowly putting his gun to the floor. He backed away. "Look, I'm being peaceful."

"I knew I should have blasted your pretty face off," Dani told him, narrowing her eyes. "I can't believe you survived an ecto-blast to chest."

"Dani, you don't have to do this," Tucker tried to reason. "I know you can stop this madness, I know deep down you still love me, that you feel guilty about everything you've done."

"One would assume," Dani said slowly. For a moment, Valerie could have sworn that Dani showed a brief glimpse of remorse. "But then again..."

The younger Dani next to Valerie screamed. Loud. Valerie felt a tear fall down her cheek when she saw Tucker fall to the floor, his head gushing blood.

"Stopping the madness, still loving you and feeling guilt would all mean that I had even an ounce of humanity," she chuckled. She glanced over at Valerie and Dani. "You two, I'll deal with later."

Turning to them, she held up both of her index fingers and zapped them, knocking them out cold.

* * *

Dani woke up first. She noticed that she and Valerie were tied up with glowing rope, the later still in her suit but Dani herself was in her human mode. She rolled over and got on her knees. In front of her was what was left of FentonWorks.

"May they rest in peace," she whispered, looking at the memorial statues of the Fenton adults and Jazz. Next to them was a statue of Vlad Masters. Briefly skimming his memorial, it states that he was a brilliant man. On his other side was Danny Fenton and Tucker, which read _Gone But Not Forgotten: Two great heroes who looked evil in the face and dared to stare it down in hopes of a brighter future._

Dani felt tears go down her cheeks.

"Danielle?"

Dani turned to see Valerie had awaken. Valerie noticed the tears, and she began to shift around and soon, she had cut through with a knife. She cut Dani's ropes.

"Valerie," Dani choked, more tears coming. "I...I did all of this."

"This is just the future," Valerie said. She knelt to Dani's level to look her eye to eye. "But think about the butterfly effect. If we change the one event that caused this in the present, we can stop this from happening." Valerie waved her arm to the world around them.

"You're right," Dani said, tears drying as she smiled slightly. She picked up a bit of rubble, a flat piece of concrete and placed it at the feet of Danny and Tucker. Valerie watched as she engraved it with an ecto-blast, _Sam Fenton_.

Valerie's heart broke a little bit, but she knew that she shouldn't be surprised. She thought of the butterfly effect, and her heart fluttered. Maybe there was a chance for her if they changed Dani's future.

"What do you think caused all of this?" Valerie wondered.

"Do...do you think that file from FentonWorks caused this?" Dani asked in a hushed tone. Valerie blinked.

"Maybe."

"Well, let's go put it back!" Dani exclaimed. "Then the future will be totally normal!"

Valerie and Dani were both blasted with more goo, causing them to be sent against the walls of the building and stuck there.

"It's cute how you think you can now change the past," the older Dani remarked. She walked up to the two. She picked up Valerie by the front of her suit, prying her off the wall from the ectoplasm, examining her. "You know, if I kill you now, maybe I wouldn't have to deal with your future self always trying to hunt me."

"I'm still alive?" Valerie asked. She glanced at the statues. No sign of her.

"Yeah, but not for long," Dani said in a sing-song voice, charging up an ectoblast. Valerie screamed in pain when Dani blasted her upper stomach. She was dropped, and she began to twitch on the floor, unable to move.

"VALERIE!" the younger Dani shrieked. "Why would you do that! She was one of the only friends I've ever had! She was like a sister to me! She rescued me, she rescued _us_, from Vlad, our creator!"

Despite the unbearable pain, Valerie managed a small smile over hearing this. The older Dani ripped the time medallion off of Valerie, and she flickered away and back into her own time.

"As for you," the elder one spoke, grabbing Dani by her neck, grasping tightly. She phased the medallion into her chest. "Now, you are stuck here, while I go back and assure my birth."

The elder Dani created a portal. Two rings encircled her, and she looked like a mirror image of the Dani in her hand, although she still held the Crown of Fire, the PDA and the rings in their assorted places. She took Dani's time medallion off her neck and held it before throwing Dani into the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**You finally learn how Dani becomes evil! :D Hopefully it's a reasonable explanation.**

* * *

Valerie was dropped on top of an apartment building, but she knew it wasn't her's. Unconsciously, her suit peeled back to reveal her in her pajamas.

"Valerie!?"

The girl looked up, clutching her upper stomach to prevent more blood from spilling. The ghost boy was landing in front of her and running to her aid. She smacked him away.

"What happened?" Phantom asked. Valerie was about to answer, but wheezed. She smacked him again, but this time it was much weaker. He ignored it and carefully picked her up bridal style and floated in the air. "Who did this to you?"

"Danielle," Valerie gasped, choking for air. "From the future. She turns evil. We have...have to...stop it."

Valerie's eyes shut closed, but Phantom caused her body to become very cold, making her gasp.

"Try to stay awake," he ordered. Valerie nodded, trying to resist her very droopy eyelids. Every time she came close to giving in, Phantom could make her even colder. She shivered as Phantom phased into a hospital.

She briefly remembered being lowered onto a gurney and a bunch of doctors and nurses rushing towards her. Faintly, she had a recollection of Phantom holding her hand until they took her into emergency surgery. The one thing she did remember clear as day was his sharp words that she better survive.

* * *

"I'm going to have to ask you to wait out here," the nurse told Danny as he looked like he was about to phase in.

"Don't worry, I have to go do some things," Danny told her, jumping and phasing out of the hospital. He flew straight for Valerie's apartment, and he phased inside.

Her father was just waking up, stretching and making some breakfast, pouring some cereal.

"Mr. Grey!" Danny said.

"You!" he gasped, jumping. He picked up his spoon and the box of cereal, holding it out in front of him as if he planned to fight the ghost teen with them.

"I'm not here to fight. Valerie's in emergency surgery," he explained. Seeing his fuming expression beginning to form, he quickly added, "But it's not her fault! The ghost sought her out this time. I did everything I could, I dropped her off at South Mercy Hospital."

Mr. Grey gave a conflicting look before rushing to his room. Danny moved forwards, looking in his cabinets. He pulled out some pop tarts and put them in the toaster, putting the cereal back into the box. He found a coffee cup and filled it with milk. Danny glanced towards the coffee table, noticing a file folder with FentonWorks symbol on it. He picked it up, but he heard the door open. He shoved it inside of his jumpsuit, just in time for the elder to rush out of his room, completely dressed. He was rushing to put on his belt and putting his wallet in his pocket. Danny handed him the cooked pop tarts and milk, which he hesitantly took.

"You shouldn't worry on an empty stomach, and hospital food is gross," he explained.

"Thanks, Phantom. You're an okay kid," he said, grabbing his keys and running to the door. He paused, looking over his shoulder. "Still, please get out of my apartment."

Phantom nodded and phased out. He watched Mr. Grey run to his car, eating at the same time as he began to zoom towards the hospital.

_Okay, that's taken care of. What could have caused Dani to become evil?_ he wondered, thinking deeply as he began to fly home. He phased into his house, turning invisible as he glanced at the living room clock. It was 6:30 at night. Maybe Clockwork was back at his tower.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Danny yelled down into the lab.

"Okay!" his mom yelled back.

"I'm going to my room to be so quiet it's like I'm not even there! Please don't disturb me, I already ate!" he shouted.

"Alright! Night, Danny! I love you!"

"Love you too!"

"Night, Danny!" his dad joined the brief conversation.

Danny smirked, still invisible as he phased into the lab.

"It's nice that Danny's on time for a change," his dad commented to his mom.

"It's a good change," his mom agreed. "Now, how are we going to catch that Phantom girl? It's obvious she took the invention blueprints and that scientific breakthrough, we last saw her with them."

Danny paused, listening closely.

"Hopefully she doesn't do anything with them," Jack replied, frowning slightly.

"She won't, honey," Maddie assured him. "Now..." Maddie picked up a huge bazooka. "Let's go get a ghost girl!"

Danny cringed before flying into the portal and back to Clockwork's lair.

_It's the file._

He pulled out his phone, dialing Sam's number. She picked up, and he began to explain everything to her.

* * *

The older Dani, who was a mirror image of the younger Dani, flickered into view on an abandoned street. She put the medallion on her neck, tucking it under her sweatshirt and the t-shirt under that. Another set of rings forced her to change into her younger self's human half. Her trophies were gone, leaving a completely normal girl.

"Danielle!"

Dani turned, slightly panicked but it disappeared when Tucker ran up to her, giving her a hug. Dani returned her. Her eyes flickered red briefly before mirroring her 'cousin's', and she let out a convincing whimper and cry.

"Oh, Tucker!" she sniffed. "I saw my future, and it was awful!"

"You shouldn't transform like that in the street," he lightly scolded. His eyes went wide as what happened clicked in his mind. "What? You just came back from your future, I forgot! Sam just told me all about it. Was it bad?"

"Yes! It was awful, I turned evil!" she whimpered, letting fake tears roll down her cheeks. "But, I fixed it. I stopped my evil's source, and everything turns out fine."

"That's great!" Tucker exclaimed, giving her a smile. She smiled back. "It's real late. Want to crash at my house? You can sneak into the guest room."

"That sounds great, Tuck," she said cheerfully, accepting his hand and walking with him towards his house.

* * *

"I have to find a way out of here," Dani moaned. She turned into her ghost half before flying through the Ghost Zone.

"Well, well, well!" a male voice taunted. Dani glanced in a direction before doing a double-take.

Technus was smirking. He still had his glasses and mullet, but he seemed more...muscular. One of his arms were missing, replaced by a technology arm. Her arm linked to his real one was Desiree, only she had legs, and she wore a dress instead of the two-piece, probably because she had gained some weight and her figure was no longer a very slender one.

"Technus?" she spoke.

"My heart's desire was to find you, a weak you that we could destroy," Desiree said softly, giving an evil smirk. She raised her hand, an a blue ectoblast began to form in her hand. "And my heart's desire was granted."

"Desiree?" Dani replied softly. She was blasted in the chest, sent backwards into another figure. Turning, she gasped.

Johnny 13 was in a wheelchair, his head balding but with a blond ponytail, a white tanktop and a black blanket across his legs.

"Been waiting a long time for this, punk," he growled. The 'blanket' got up, revealing to be his shadow, grinning darkly at her. A hand grasped Johnny's wheelchair handles, and Dani looked up to see Kitty, with shorter hair and pants instead of a skirt.

"Wait! I didn't do anything to you guys, it wasn't me, I swear I would never do that to anybody!" Dani pleaded. Her eyes widened as a cord wrapped around her small frame, screaming as it shocked her. Glancing up, she saw all of the ghosts, along with a few others she didn't know, prepare attack. "NO! I swear it wasn't me! _Nooo! NO!_"

* * *

Danny flew up to the tower, growling irritatedly when he saw that it was still closed. A girl was there, reading a letter before sighing and tearing it up in obvious annoyance at the lack of help Clockwork was giving her, along with a boy who nodded happily at the wisdom in his letter before flying away. There were more pieces of papers taped to the door, and another one that had _Danny Phantom_ written on it. He picked it up, reading it.

_Danny,_

_This is Danielle's adventure and lesson. She needs to learn it like you do. I cannot help you. It will be alright. Trust me._

_Sincerely,_

_Clockwork_

Danny burned the paper with ecto energy, grumbling under his breath about Clockwork being useless and unhelpful. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed another paper with Danny Phantom written on it appear, along with a few others. He opened it.

_Danny,_

_I heard that._

_Sincerely,_

_Clockwork_

He flushed red, ripping the paper up and leaving. He was nearing the portal when his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hey? Danny? I found Danielle in the street," Tucker told him. "Shortly after Sam called me and told me what happened."

"Great! Is she safe?" Danny asked, floating towards the portal. He phased through the lab and into his room.

"Yeah! She said it's cool, she did what was needed to return everything back to normal," Tucker said. Danny's eyes widened, and he reached into his jumpsuit to grab the FentonWorks file.

"Really?" he spoke a bit slowly. "That's great. Do you know where she's staying? I wanna come say hi."

"She's crashing in my guest room. Want me to send her over?"

"Nah, I'll come over in a little bit. But, uh, don't tell her okay? I want Danielle to be surprised."

* * *

An older, muscular Box Ghost with a hook hand and eyepatch throws four pink boxes of ecto-energy at Danielle. She screams as it hits her the same time Technus burns her with electricity. She was still tied with Technus's cord.

"Please!" she shrieked. "I didn't do this! I didn't do any of it, it _wasn't me!_"

"Oh please!" Skulker scoffed. His suit was bigger, more advanced and deadlier. "You're responsible for the horrible things that happened to your world and ours."

"To everyone you've made eye contact with," Kitty hissed, hitting her with her purse.

"Your family, your friends, and most importantly, US!" Desiree yelled, blasting her.

"I didn't do it!" Dani yelled back. She was on the verge of tears. Everything hurt. "Get away." The ghosts advanced towards her. "Get away." Technus began to shock her again. **_"GET AWAYYYY!"_**

As she spoke a Ghostly Wail escaped her throat. Her wail continued, sending the ghosts back. Her eyes were closed, letting a few tears escape as she continued to wail for several moments. She finally stopped when she felt the cords fall off of her.

Opening her eyes, she felt dizzy. Dani looked around, noticing all the ghosts were unconscious, and that she was in her human form. She changed back before floating along.

"I...I did it. I did that wail thing," she said quietly to herself. "Okay, we'll celebrate over that later. Right now, I need to find a way out of here."

Looking ahead, she brightened up. A portal! A small portal! It was tiny, she wasn't sure if she could fit, but it was a portal that lead to the outside world!

She flew up to it, pushing it out of the way, half-expecting it to not be there. It was, and she eagerly stepped inside.

* * *

Danny phased into the Foley's guest room to see a young, human Danielle sitting on the bed, reading a book. He touched his hip to make sure the Fenton Thermos was still there.

"Hey, Dani!" he greeted her. The girl looked up with bright blue eyes that matched his human form's. He floated to the ground, and she came up to hug him.

"Danny! Its been a while!" she chirped, moving towards him. Danny held a hand out to her, stopping her. "Is something the matter, cousin?"

"I heard that you just came back from seeing your future," he said.

"Yeah, but I set everything okay," Dani told him, smiling brightly. "The future is great. Everything turns out exactly how I've been hoping it'd be."

"Mhm," the older halfa said. He reached into his jumpsuit and pulled out the file. "You set everything okay? Bullshit. Stealing this file, although I'm not sure how, but it's how you become evil, isn't it?"

"I put it back!" Dani argued.

"The jig is up, Danielle," Danny said, narrowing his eyes. "Or...whatever you go by in the future."

Dani narrowed her eyes.

"I guess you're not as stupid as you used to be," she replied, her voice a tad darker as two rings changed her into her older, true and ghostly form. Danny's hand immediately went for his hip, but his eyes widened when he realized that he no longer had the thermos. He looked up to see that a duplicate was holding the thermos, and threw it to the original before returning to becoming one Dani. "But yet, you're still stupid enough to confront me, alone with nothing but a thermos."

"I...I didn't think that through," he confessed lightly, stepping back. "Where's Dani?"

"I'm right here," she purred, forming an ecto-blast in her hand. Danny prepared his own.

"I mean the real Dani. My Danielle," he hissed.

"Floating in the Ghost Zone, about ten years in the future," she said, glancing at her nails on her other finger.

"She'll escape. I did, so can she. She's strong, and together, we'll beat you," he told her, blasting her. She caught the ecto-blast and sent it back, more powerful than when he had originally sent it. He flew back into the wall.

"How?" Dani challenged. "The Fenton Portal? It got blown up by my younger self's stupidity. The Plasmius Portal? Destroyed it when I killed 'Daddy'. Use Wulf to escape? Destroyed that ugly furryball. You? You can't stop me from assuring my birth. So, how are you going to stop me?"

"Uh, uh," Danny stuttered, glancing around nervously. He bit his bottom lip. "I'll think of something."

"No," she replied simply. "No, you won't."

She sent a powerful blast at him that caused him to fall to the ground. He moaned, looking up at her before closing his eyes. He became unconscious, and she sucked him into the Fenton Thermos before he could turn human. Dani turned back into her younger self's human half just in time for Tucker to burst through.

"What was that?" Tucker asked before gaping at his best friend's 'cousin', who was in tears.

"Ember came in and attacked me! But thankfully, Danny gave me a Fenton Thermos before I left when he stabilized me," Dani told him, clutching the thermos.

"Sweet! If you want, we can fly over to FentonWorks and put her back into the Ghost Zone," Tucker said.

Instead, Dani leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips.

"How about instead, we go catch a movie?" she suggested. "Ember will still be in there tomorrow."

"Okay!" he said immediately. Dani put the thermos on the bed, and they walked out of the room, hand in hand.

* * *

Dani tumbled into the human world from the small portal. She saw the small portal behind her sitting on a table before turning to see the faces behind the gasps.

Vlad Plasmius, an older Valerie with short hair and an unconscious and bandaged Tucker were before her.

"Now! Kill her now! Before anything happens!" Valerie shouted, pulling an ecto-gun out. Vlad put a hand on the gun and forced her to lower it.

"Valerie, it's not her," he told her, sighing heavily. "At least...not yet..."

* * *

_"If it helps any, Jazz and the Fenton adults went so quickly. They felt no pain. The same could not be said of Daniel."_

Danny knelt in front of his parents and his sister's freshly covered graves, dressed in a black suit. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he put flowers on each of their graves. Sam put a hand on his shoulder, wearing a black hat and a black dress. Danny stood and turned to Sam, who pulled him into a hug. She patted and rubbed his back, comforting the grieving teen. Tucker smiled weakly at his poor friend.

"They're in a better place," Tucker assured him lightly. Danny gave him a light smile in thanks before glaring towards Dani and Valerie.

The two were also in black, standing a small distance away. Dani sniffed, feeling herself tear up. Danny hadn't spoken to her once he discovered that she was the reason behind the FentonWorks explosion.

"It's not your fault," Valerie told her gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're wrong," she whispered. "It is."

_"With nowhere else to go, he came to me, his godfather."_

Vlad walked into a room with several boxes about the place. Danny sat on one of them, gazing at a picture of his parents and sister. Sam was sitting next to him on another box, holding his hand. They weren't saying anything.

"Daniel, do you need some help unpacking?" Vlad asked softly.

"I'm fine," Danny replied quietly.

"It's alright, Vlad," Sam spoke up. "I'll help him."

_"All he wanted was for the hurt of loosing his family, the guilt that he could have stopped it and the hatred towards you to just go away. Weeks, months passed, and eventually his friends helped him overcome these."_

A twenty year old Danny and Sam sat on top of a hill in Amity Park. He held up a ring, the class ring his father gave to him. Raising an eyebrow at Sam, she smiled and nodded. He slipped it onto her ring finger.

_"He and the Goth girl married."_

Danny was in a tux, kissing his bride in black. Vlad stood proudly off to the side, and Tucker stood next to Danny as his best man. Another gothic girl stood as Sam's maid of honor. There were other guests, a few mutual friends. Dani was sitting in the very back. She had not been invited, but she was Valerie's plus one guest. Valerie smiled at Dani, who refused to, instead looking sadly towards her cousin.

_"Daniel was still struggling to forgive you, which surprised me, given on how big Daniel was on that. Eventually, he mostly forgave you because you eventually married the technology freak. But guilt was still eating away at you. You decided to do the only thing you saw logical. You asked me to remove your ghost half and destroy it."_

Dani was laying down on the examination table, strapped in with a breathing mask over his mouth and nose. The faint _beep, beep, beep!_ of a heart monitor was telling them that her vital signs were stable. Vlad came over to her, a surgical mask over his mouth and nose and scrubs. He had the Ghost Gauntlets on, and they began to glow a light pink.

_"I honored this wish. I knew that this was something that would help both of you move on and live peacefully."_

Vlad held up his hands, and the Ghost Gauntlets glowed a bright pink, claws coming out of it. He stuck it into Dani's stomach. He tugged hard, and a Dani Phantom was pulled from her body.

The girl's bright green eyes opened before she looked curiously down at the man who ripped her out. She took notice of the medical tools intended to destroy her, and she throws him away from her.

Vlad flew backwards, hitting the wall before looking up in fear. Dani floated above him, fists glowing before she took notice of a treasure the lab table.

_"Unfortunately, that lead your ghost half to realize that I kept the Crown of Fire and stole the Ring of Rage."_

Dani floated towards the two. She picked up the crown and put it on her head. Vlad gasped in fear when she picked up the ring before allowing it to slip on her finger.

_"What many don't realize is that the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage are very powerful ghostly artifacts. You have to be a very, very powerful ghost to control the power, or else the power contained will drive you to insanity. The Ghost King is one of the few who can handle the power of the combined artifacts. Even** I** was not that powerful, but I was keeping them until I was powerful enough."_

Dani screamed as the two artifacts combined caused burning pain. She tried to pry off the ring, but it was no use. Knocking away the crown did nothing, it stayed in place. Her eyes flickered from red to green and her hair was flickering to flames and into normal strands of hair.

_"You were not a very, very powerful ghost, and the power overwhelmed you."_

Vlad was cowering in the lab next to a human Dani. He let the small girl cling to him in fear as the ghost above them moved towards them. She tilted her head curiously at them before shrieking, her eyes burning red and fangs opening to reveal a forked tongue.

* * *

Dani stood in shock, staring at Vlad and Valerie.

"What...what happened after that?" she asked in a whisper. She already suspected what happened next, but she wanted verbal confirmation.

Vlad turned his gaze away from her, instead floating towards Tucker. He picked up the boy's wrist and checked his pulse.

"Some things," Valerie spoke up, her tone quiet and shaking. "Are better left...unsaid."

"What about Danny? What happened to him?" Dani needed to know. "And Tucker?"

"After...your human half and Vlad...passed on...you blew up the mansion. Danny, Sam, Tucker and made this place a little shelter," Valerie explained. "But then Danny confronted you in the remains of FentonWorks. After that, Sam left to join the GIW in hopes of better success, but she died this morning. Tucker was shot, but he survived you then confronted you again. He wasn't lying when he said the Foleys were survivors. I always managed to stay under your nose, here."

"Valerie and I made a truce," Vlad explained at Dani's slightly confused expression. "I found the portal Jack and I made in college, fired it up. I never confronted your older self, Danielle. Valerie and I agreed that I would be our little secret weapon, that I would sprung when the time is right."

"And right now, I'm fearing that time won't come," Valerie bit her lip in worry.

"If any good came out of this," Vlad sighed, changing the subject as he moved to pick up a picture of him, Maddie and Jack from his college days. "It's the ten years spent as a complete ghost that gave me a chance to see how I've wasted my life."

"Maybe that's all anybody needs," Dani said quietly. "A second chance...You still have those Ghost Gauntlets?"

Valerie and Vlad look at Dani, eyes widening some with hope.


End file.
